


Life and Liv

by tmw07



Category: Emmerdale, Roblivon - Fandom, robron
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmw07/pseuds/tmw07
Summary: Random one shots in Livs future!





	Life and Liv

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic. Let me know what you think! XD

A loud obnoxious sound fills the room.

Liv pulls the duvet over her head and groans as she listens to the sound of her phone going off on her bedside table. She waits a moment and takes in a deep breath. Reluctantly, she sticks her arm out into the cool air of the room and grabs the phone, pulling it from its charging cable.

She switches off the alarm and throws the phone to the floor almost in disgust at how early it is. Especially seeing as it's the weekend and she could have possibly gotten away with spending a few extra hours tucked up in the warm pocket of air between the mattress and the duvet. Liv then buries her face in her back into pillow and slowly drifts back into a light sleep. When suddenly, she hears the sound of the letter box swing open and closed again. She sits bolt upright for a moment before throwing back the covers and darting down the stairs, gathering the post up off the door mat and sitting herself at the dinner table. Ignoring both her brother and his husband when they wish her a good morning.

"Shhhhhhhh." Liv almost shouts as she presses her index finger to her lips.

Aaron and Robert look at each other and the back towards Liv. One by one she makes her way through the letters. Most of them being bills addressed to Aaron or junk mail. 

 

"She's been inspecting that envelope all morning Aaron..." Robert says before sipping his coffee, " and she hasn't even opened it yet. What do you think it is?"

"To be honest, I have no idea..." 

The two men stand in the kitchen for a moment observing the younger girl sat at the table. Still staring at the brown envelope in her hands. Aaron cautiously takes a step toward his sister. He opens his mouth to ask her what she was doing but was viciously glared at and took it as a sign to step back. 

"It's a letter" Liv states.  
"Well yeah, we can see that!" Robert retorts.  
She scowls at Robert who is leant up against the counter in the kitchen.  
"It's a letter... From Leeds Collage of Art. Actually Robert." Her eyes turn back towards the letter still in her grasp. "I've wanted to go to collage here ever since I knew it existed. I can't stand it... What if I'm not good enough? What if I can't handle it? What if-"  
Tears fill her eyes.  
"Liv." Aaron sighs as he sits on the chair next to her tucking the loose strands of hair that fall I front of her face behind her ear, " I'm sure they'll love you. And if they don't, well, it's their loss because we know just how wonderful and talented you are. Even if you are a pain in the backside from time to time."

There is a pause in the room for a moment.

"Open it." Liv mumbles under her breath, holding the letter in Aaron's direction.

Aaron takes the envelope from her and begins to tear it open. Livs eyes following along. He pulls out the letter, unfolds it and begins to read aloud.

"Olivia Flaherty- " Aaron says as he looks at Liv who is literally on the edge of her seat.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Skip to the bit where it actually tells me Aaron!"  
Aaron skim reads to the bottom of the page and looks across at Liv.  
"Well?" Liv says frustrated at just how slowly he's reading the paper.  
" You got in Liv ! You did it!" Aaron exclaims passing the paper back toward Liv.

She grabs the paper from the table and looks at Aaron. Then back at the paper.  
" I-" she looks at Aaron again astounded by the words that the paper reads.  
"I did it Aaron... I-I'm going to collage!"


End file.
